Not All Mermaids are Evil
by LaughOutLoud99
Summary: Emma goes overboard on the Jolly Roger, but David cannot save her. Arista, one of Ariel's sisters. finds Emma near death and then sings a melody to turn her into a mermaid and save her. Leaving Emma a human on land and a mermaid in water. Takes place in 3x01 three-shot


_when in Neverland on their way to save Henry and Emma jumps off the Jolly Roger instead she gets hit in the head by part of the ship and falls overboard but one of the mermaids is not evil like the rest and saves Emma's life by making it so she's a mermaid in the water and when she gets west but human when she is dry ~ prompt from ZOE007_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

" I thought you said you could outrun any storm!", Emma yells over the strong winds and the powerful waves. Only moments before, Regina had turned the captured mermaid into wood and now the group was battling a horrific storm.

" This isn't a storm...it's bloody damnation!", Hook replied helping Emma keep the wheel steady as the waves rock the Jolly Roger violently side to side.

"Why did you do this?!", Snow yells angrily over the raging storm.

"You're going to blame me?", Regina shouts back incredulously.

"You turned the mermaid into wood!"

"At least I did something about her, which is more than what you can say!", Regina answers quickly growing tired of Snow's accusations.

"Undo your spell. Bring back the Mermaid!", Snow replies completely fed up with Regina using magic to solve her problems.

"And what? You'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers!?"

"Considering your plan failed, we could at least try!"

Regina sneers," You're such a naive princess."

" And you're such a bitch!", Snow yells as she throws Regina a punch to the jaw.

"Hey!", David yells as he leaves his post to try and break up the fight. Before David can reach the two women, Hook grabs his shoulder. "Let the slags fight. I need you at the mast!". David suddenly becomes enraged.

"Don't call my wife a slag!", He shout before he elbows Hook in the stomach.

As everyone else continued to fight; the waves got rougher, the wind got stronger, and the rain poured harder. That is when Emma realized that it wasn't the mermaid that was causing the storm...it was their fighting. The more they fight the worse the storm gets.

"Hey guys-", Emma yelled while struggling with the ship's wheel,"-If you guys don't stop fighting we're all gonna die!"

Finally giving up, Emma leaves the wheel and hauls herself unto the railing of the ship, grabbing some rope to keep her steady. " You need to stop!", Emma yells once more still ignored as everyone continues to fight. Emma, frantically thinking of a way to break up the fight, is then hit by a hook that came loose causing her to lose consciousness and fall into the ocean.

"Emma NO!", Snow immediately stops fighting with Regina when she sees Emma go overboard. David and Hook paused when they heard Mary Margret's cries and saw Emma was nowhere to be found. The group rushes to the railing looking for the blonde.

"Regina do something!", Snow screams overcome with panic.

"I can't! Not in this storm, I can't even see her! I'll just bring up water and half her leg," Regina explains

David climbs on to the railing to go after her," Wait!", Hook yells.

"She'll drown!"

"So will you. Here, let me help.", Hook says as he hands David some rope. David wraps the rope around his waist and dives into the ocean. A few minutes later Hook, Snow, and Regina feel a sharp tug on the line and begin to pull, only to see David came back empty-handed.

"What happened?" asked Snow.

"The water...it was too dark. I couldn't see anything," David says mournfully.

"No...NO! You have to go, you have to save her!", Snow demands.

"There's no point-", Hook says solemnly,"-Even if he finds the lass, she would be dead."

"No...", Snow collapses into David's arms sobbing.

Regina notices that the rain stopped and that the waves have calmed down. She looks to the sky and sees the clouds clearing to reveal the moon. Regina eventually put two and two together.

"The storm...it stopped."

"Our daughter just died and all you care about is the storm?!", David asks angrily.

"Of course not you idiot! The storm seemed be a result of our anger. The more we fought each other the stronger it would get and when Emma went overboard, we ended up working together to try to rescue her. It looks like Miss Swan saved us all.", Regina explained

" But we couldn't save her," Snow cried.

* * *

**Special shout out to _ZOE007 _whose birthday is tomorrow and a special thanks to my good friend Marcela who helped me edit this story. **_  
_


End file.
